Allies In Arms
by Evelyn-Blue
Summary: Sleep was for the dead. No, it favoured it. The sky stains red as the war rages on, two years in and yet still no progress as Skeleton King's tyranny threatens over and over. Will there ever be a chance for good to thrive in the stead of evil? SprxXNova
1. Chapter 1

_**So it's been a long time, a very long time. I originally wrote this story under another alias and decided to move it to this account and repost.**_

 _ **I've just done a massive marathon of SRMTHFG! and i fall in love with the series all over again every time I do, I hope there is still as many fans as there was back in it's prime.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy**_

* * *

The War raged wildly, thunder cracking violently whilst rain pounded the surface of the ground itself being thrown around with such force from the powerful gusts of wind.

The sky was stained a blood red and brown, it rivaled all the stains adorning the golden fur of one of our warriors. In such a fight being left un-scorned was not a possibility as every blow landed another scratch, another bruise, another wound. Hour after hour, Day after day and eventually those days gradually turned into months and even now with the outcome looking so bleak no hero would give up, let alone give Skeleton King the right to say he had one.

Nova knew that feeling all to well. A warrior never backs down from any opponent no matter how strong, not out of stubbornness or pride but because it feels right, it is right.

I would be hard to recognise any of the alliances the Monkey Team had acquired over the course of their travels if they hadn't seen them every hour of every waking day since the Great War had begun. Major injuries had occurred, unfortunately a few deaths but no effort had gone wasted. As Nova turned and ducked she threw yet another punch at the formless minion and as it burst she slumped in fatigue, hunching over to catch her breath as she was pushed into the floor. Dark blue engulfed her dizzy and dazed vision as she was released "Gibson..." he kept one cybernetic hand transformed to a drill while using his other hand to help the female up, "They are rejuvenating faster Nova, and HE is getting stronger- you can't let your guard down again" he shot at another heading towards them to only be embarrassed by the Super Robot wiping the small group out.

Well I say small...

Thousands multiplied into millions and wiping out a few hundred helped but the duplication process of the formless posed a great threat itself.

Luckily during the first few weeks of the war the Monkey Team along with their allies managed to lure The Skeleton King away from any planet containing any source of life as a battle ground, knowing the skeletal master would not leave any that posed a threat unpunished even if his power was growing in tremendous amounts- besides, what kind of evil overlord would he be if he did not seek revenge on those who terminate his plans time after time?

And so in the Quozar Galaxy they took the fight, the galaxy itself being so desolate and deserted mainly because of the inconvenience most terrestrials had with transport to other galaxies.

Instructed to go back to base Nova moved quickly to take the opportunity to rest up and re-join the fight. The teleportation device was a marvellous device indeed she thought. Otto and Gibson had done a fantastic job of creating the devices- located in several places of the planets to flee when needed they were protected by a stealth mode, one of the most advanced technologies formulated by the engineers' and scientists of the Monkey Team and Frog Team. Sheer Genius. "I'll tell them that when I next get a chance", as she smiled she sighed, "If that ever happens..." and elevator was greeting her to move several feet down into the core of an unknown planet kept secret as "The Base".

When stepping out the elevator all mechanical being moved quick recreating others after others under slingshots orders. After predicting the numbers of Formless they were up against it had been decided that ongoing research into the intelligence of the Super Robot and Slingshot had to be more rushed than what they had liked but it would mean they have more soldiers to help, finding pieces of scrap whenever possible in search parties. "It's enough to make me brain damaged..." Nova muttered bitterly to herself. All it was planning and organising to be a step ahead or making the enemy think they were a few steps behind "We don't talk anymore..." Pink orbs scanned the computer monitors of the battlefield as she looked at every one of the allies she had encountered. It had been too long and she had not spoken to any of them with any sense of being casual but focusing on the problem at hand.

'How are they doing?'

'What's new?'

'Wanna blast some droids on the console?'

Simple, simple questions she would want to ask to start a conversation, just to hear them speak to sooth her soul. It would be more than enough to reassure her. Her gaze was held on one monitor in particular as the Crimson male fought one after the other unaware of the fact he was being watched under so much strain. Blow after blow the opponents fell and her heart sank. Ever since the Fire Of Hate Sprx had fought not only in the war but also with himself and it showed when he fought.

Sympathy wasn't a feeling anyone had time to dwell and Nova was dragged to a Medical Bay...


	2. Chapter 2

_**So it's been a while. I've currently relived the SRMTHFG! series and it still upsets me to this day to not have a ending for the team. it's also been a long time since I wrote and I'd really want to make an effort to get back into it hopefully with you, the reviewers', help.**_

 _ **I am grateful for every second, minute or any multitude of time spent reading my fiction, if i can do better, if you have suggestions, if you have questions please contact me.**_

* * *

After an hour or so in the rejuvenation tank had done the golden female wonders, as she looked good as new. It was hard to tell how long it took her to get into a fit state in the tank again but with a war raging the concept of time was lost amongst the fighters and had only been allowed to those on neighbouring planets and galaxies' waiting, hanging their hopes on a thread.

The rejuvenation tank was based on the tank held in the super robot to hold the six simians from the time it was assigned to them but had to be removed with other unnecessary products. Basically to put it bluntly, the robot was stripped completely inside of seats, tables, walls- EVERYTHING,  
all to aid in the agility of the flying metal mass as it took out so many enemy warriors, "Pffffttt...Warriors...hardly" the female scoffed as she ran down the hall preparing to head back into battle.  
Sliding from corner to corner she had just about reached the teleportation hole when she stopped dead in her tracks quivering and whimpering at the sight that beheld her, not even a stutter leaving her lips. There was Chiro shouting at the top of his lungs for assistance as he held a small figure in his arms.

It was hard to tell who it was, no one would have known but she knew all to well as the cybernetic arm fell limp out of Chiro's hand as the creature slipped in and out of consciousness.

Otto.

The green simian had fought so valiantly throughout the war proving to be one of the team's biggest assets although being overlooked over the past years. Never had Nova seen her brother in such a state, her younger brother. As his lifeless body was shook with Chiro's body movements her hands clasped her mouth as she hiccupped and choked on her own breath and tears, the salty tang stinging her mouth.

Chiro handed the monkey to the medical team throwing orders and details of his attack to all to aid Otto. The war had changed everybody especially Chiro. The boy didn't have the choice to be a child even though he was 13 when her first stumbled upon the Super Robot. Time had passed quick and painfully and it was shown; now of age 15 he was going through so many changes thanks to puberty.

His voice cracked with every word and no one could be sure if it was down to puberty or the emotional rollercoaster he had bottled up inside.  
Chiro was growing up to be a handsome young man, his pudgy, childish face was evening out to be a bit longer and his features were now more enhanced at his age. The fire, no, the passion burning in his eyes was still that of years before.

As Nova was on the cusp of a breakdown she was shaken violently buy Chiro himself "Nova? Come on Nova don't get like this! They'll fix Otto up just fine!" when he stopped shaking he held her to his shoulder and let her tears dampen his shirt instead of her fur and as they held each other for a minute she gained he composure "There isn't time for this Nova, after the war we can cry all we like", she smiled as he looked at her warmly "I wont tell anyone you cried".

With that the pair were on their way towards the teleportation to head straight back out into battle. Same old, same old as per usual. Defeat one and another two replace it. The air was filled with sounds of blasts, echoes of war cries and the stench of a pro-longed defeat but no matter how many fell they kept fighting.

After many hours the sky turned darker than usual as the Citadel of Bone rose into the sky with a horrific aura as the bone base had grown larger after so long and even the enemy troops stopped in awe. The silence was quite disturbing and the pits of everyone's stomach had dropped like they had been falling at a massive height.

"RETREAT!" the booming voice was instantly registered in the head of every ally as they followed the voice they trusted so dear of Antauri,  
moving vastly towards safety as enemy blasts rained down destroying anything and everything in it's path, including it's own forces.

Running was not the word, stumbling? A bit better... If allies that had been slow in getting away weren't blasted to pieces they had drowned in the oily thickness as the Formless had. The Super Robot upon retreat was collecting many allies from the murky earth as they became defenceless.

Driven back into hiding it had been a reunion they had not expected as hundreds of thousands of warriors reunited with team mates and in turn so did the Monkey Team as the congregated into the medical bay to see how Otto was and just as Chiro had said the green simian was sat up, beaming at his teammates as they all embraced each other "WOW! You guys! You totally changed a lot huh? Have I? Have I?" he exclaimed at the naivety of Otto- it was like a breath of fresh air.  
The door sprang open as SPRX-77, better known as Sprx stood in the doorway panting when his lips formed a big smile, "Guys, oh man. It's really..." he stopped speaking as his brothers glomped him one by one in a big group hug, the cluster not saying a word but when they broke apart looked at Nova the looking back at the look on Sprx's face. Antauri smiled warmly at the scene as did the other's knowingly, Nova who was unaware that he had entered the room glanced up to be shocked as the room filled red with sirens.

Every member, every ally had met in the main room filled with thousands of seats and as the Frog Force gave an update the monkey team sat on the stage behind them as the discussion had become a heated debate.

"The Skeleton King may have forced us in but with the Citadel looming over he has allowed himself to become exposed. As many know it takes quite a force to shatter bone matter but it is still easily done and with the force of the Citadel none of the formless fighting on the grounds have rejuvenated allowing it to be possible to defeat the creatures", for once Gibson was talking a language everyone knew and as gasps and hushed conversations echoed they were silenced.  
"LISTEN", Antauri rarely rose his voice but it had been needed, "We have a chance to bring down the Skeleton King" as he stopped talking all eyes dawned back onto Gibson for a plan. "Now, as I was saying, we have a chance of breaking in and with the force back-firing onto the Citadel from the cannons it would be hardly known we had broken in. We could infiltrate the inside, send out all the forces under our command and wipe them out"; Chiro's face grew into a wide and knowing grin as he took over the speech, moving to the middle of the stage, "Then we can target the Skeleton King himself! This is the chance we needed!"

The room roared with glee and cheers and after it had died down the question was asked, "Who will go?"

The grin had been permanent on the young man's face, as he looked on to the group of robotic simians "I wouldn't pick a better team. HYPERFORCE GO!"


	3. Chapter 3

The sky stained an unhealthy mix of blood red and ink-like black as explosions rained across the sky, highlighting the shadow of the Citadel of bone as it began hovering dangerously amongst the cloudless landscape and crowded battlefield.

The plan was in place.

Just hours were all they needed.

The underground retreat echoed out with multiple whirs, clinks, clangs, whistles and shouts of communication between allies. Warriors' from across many planets' raced over hundreds if not thousands of miles across space to aid in the attempt to subdue and destroy the evil that is the Skeleton King at his newly reformed state, more powerful, more dangerous. Even those who could not fight had provided useful services of aid ranging from medical to mechanical.

The stench of burning seeped through the lungs' and nostrils' of the workers' who continued around the clock, at every second, to melt down scraps of unwanted metal and remoulding them over and over again to fashion copious amounts of copies of Otto's 'Anti-Undead' weapons which were churned out by the dozens on the large machinery, no longer caring for the resources they tried to hard to reserve. Humans', Humanoids', Cyborgs' alike strained in exhaustion, drenched in sweat as their legs would threaten to buckle to prepare Slingshot's army of 'Robotic Intelligence' with any scrap metal remains they could retrieve from the burning battlefield.

Slingshot would lead his army to the the left of the Citadel to deliver strong blows to the fortress, creating a mass of damage but yet creating an excellent distraction to create the opportunity for the Hyperforce to infiltrate the bone structure from the Citadel's right side. Of course the chances of getting caught were still great and with the cameras planted all over the fortress it had become apparent that they needed more distractions' for his cameras to be transfixed on so with the help from Gibson, Suupa had created a total of six holographic outputs that would be hidden across the battlefield which would emit footage from the multiple battles' and training sessions' that the Hyperforce had undergone in the past few months'.

Now sat in the cockpit of the 'Torso Tank #1' Chiro's stomach flipped. Whether or not it was in a good way the raven-haired boy couldn't tell, his lips went dry and his throat tightened but from what he did know, being sat in that seat was somewhat easing him. Caressing the joystick controls a smile slipped onto his new-ish mature features as his lips quivered ever so slightly.

"You ok Kid?" Sprx's face appeared on the monitor before him as he looked up with a watery smile, Sprx reciprocated with a knowing one. "It's been...so long..."

"Too long I would say," the British accent cut off Chiro's now cracked voice, which had become deeper with the introduction of puberty.

Moments.

Just mere moments.

The Super Robot clacked as more fuel reserves loaded upon it causing the green rectangles on the sides of the monitors to increase at a steady rate.

"Monkey Team," Antauri's voice poured through the receptor systems, his tone gentle but still maintaining a commanding nature, ability the silver simian couldn't have lost if he had tried. "This is our last chance, if anything happens tonight, I wouldn't have picked a better team to fight with."

The words had hit Nova like a bullet to the head. She gripped onto the controls' hard as her teeth clenched tightly, holding her lips in and her eyes squeezed themselves shut to a point where coloured dots stained the inside of her eyelids behind her rose orbs. Refusing to cry, the realisation had smacked her in the face at that moment and for once she was scared. Terrified. In that moment she hadn't seen Sprx's concerned face flicker across the screen before disappearing again, not saying a word.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Dear Friend," Gibson answered across the system making them all hum in agreement. The engines' warmed up slowly, the distant yet familiar tingling feeling as the Super Robot hummed and vibrated with life.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"GO!"

* * *

"Using the velocity of the Super Robot with the application of consistent pressure we could indent the structure enough to allow our beams to penetrate. Time is key here. Taking previous battles' into account from both Skeleton King Prime and the newly reborn Skeleton King, as well as the size of the hole, the estimation of time compared to the speed of rejuvenation gives us approximately a total of two minutes to disengage the robot and pass through."

The drill created an ear-splitting crack as it delved deeper into the thin crevices before, after ten minutes, it left a hole large enough to take several beams to it and shatter through which sounded like an egg shell cracking. With their fingers' resting on the disengage button the quickly reacted on instinct, all separated into their individual vehicles and passing through the hole with seconds to spare.

"The room we stand in is host to a variety of abandoned research projects', most likely undergone by Mandarin but judging by the way the layer of dust has settled it looks like the room hasn't be used in a considerable amount of time. Raise the cloaking devices on the vehicles to protect us from suspicion." Antauri scanned the room as the cerulean monkey emerged for his 'Fist Rocket' with both mechanical hands wrapped around the handles' of a small square device that flashed green. "The detector suggests the main source of electrical matter is radiating from the north of the Citadel which can be strongly assumed as it's main power source, an engine room, " he points to the small green circle in front of him indicating the spot on the map and grid to Chiro.

"If we cut of the source it could stall them for a while and give our troops some time to recover."

"That will be when Skeleton King realises that we're here..." Nova thought out loud as her right metallic hand cradled her chin, staring at the floor before Chiro commanded attention.

"Exactly. We'll have to split up to give us a better chance of bringing Skeleton King down. Gibson, Otto- head north and take out all the technology support then re-group, if the technical support is at the north of the Citadel as you say then Skeleton King's quarter's shouldn't be too far. Me, Antauri, Sprx and Nova will cover you and take care of any formless, keep your trackers on. MONKIES, MOBALIZE!"

The halls were covered in fleshy ooze, black and venomous running down the walls, dripping from the uneven structures of the ceiling with a consistency as thick as glue. Flashes of colour raced through the tunnels; red, blue, silver, green, orange and yellow, splitting at the fork in the tunnels' to reach the set location.

 _'It's easy, too easy,'_

That was Chiro's thoughts before they were hit with their first obstacle in the form of a creature made of the same substance of the formless, twenty times larger than Chiro himself with broad bone shoulders to support the protruding rib cage and boney wings that outstretched for the back leaking ooze instead of feathers. It's beak was larger than it's face, stretching the ooze gurgling in it's mouth as it's high pitched screech rang out like nails on a chalkboard causing the team to cover their receptors' in instinctive response. The stench of ooze was unbearable, dripping like glue or caramel from the 'Formless Dragon' as it roared in a threatening manner.

"EURGH! Someone get this thing a mint!" Sprx coughed, choked and spluttered at the stench, wavering his hand back and forth in a futile attempt to direct the smell away from him before being scolded by Antauri, "Don't anger it further Sprx!"

With months' since they had fought together and practised formations' the team followed Nova's 'Lady Tomahawk,' improvising a plan but yet keeping focus on the reactions of the 'Formless Dragon.'

"Thunder Punch!"

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

"Gyro-Roll!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

The beast threw Sprx into the nearby wall with a shattering slam as Antauri's 'Monkey Mind Scream' stunned the beast. "SPRX!" the golden female rushed to aid the red furred simian as he lay helpless, pulling him up with force and yanking them away before the _**'Oozetor'**_ as Otto would have probably named it, crushed them into monkey pulp with it's enormous feet.

"CHIRO SPEARO!"

The lightning bolt struck the ceiling with tremendous force that it rumbled and collapsed from around them, the beast screeching violently as the bone fell from the extensive height rendering it powerless. The team ducked for cover and when the smog of dust lifted the beast was silenced and the tunnel was cut off with a heavy veil of bone and ooze, Nova and Sprx on one side, Antauri and Chiro on the other. The bone couldn't be moved with the ooze acting like un-natural cement.

"Nova! Sprx! Come In!"

Sprx coughed heavily, "We're ok Kid, we can't get through the tunnel is blocked." The red simian pulled Nova up by her elbow whilst she coughed hard from her chest from the inhalation of dust particles. "We have another exit, you and Nova continue on whilst me and Chiro make our way around. We'll catch up with you, Otto and Gibson before we confront our enemies, Antauri out."

The tunnel seemed endless, it might have been it's length or the silence that had overtaken the warrior and pilot as the walked down it, it was hard to tell. Sprx remained behind Nova, furrowing his brows in thought as he watched her walk. They hadn't had the chance to speak since the Fire of Hate had consumed him, allowing Skeleton King to rise again, he had hurt her. He knew it. The vision of her hanging above him with tears in her rose coloured orbs haunted him in his sleep. This was his fight, he had to prove himself and take down the Skeleton King.

"Nova?" his tone was quiet but loud enough for her to hear, she turned on her heel to meet his soft gaze with her quizzical one. Her throat tightened as her lips opened slightly before hardening her gaze and turning away from him again. "Now is not the time for games Sprx, let's hurry-" she was cut off in mid sentence when Sprx had turned her around by her right arm, the distance between them just a fraction.

She hadn't noticed that he was slightly taller than her up until now; maybe it was the stare of his coal eyes looking down into her rose ones. His expression turned serious, "We need to talk...about what happened..." his voice was gentle but still a bit rougher than what she had remembered it but the again it was hard to know. What she remembered and what was reality didn't seem to mix anymore, she yanked her arm away from his grip, her chest heaving with a burning anger.

"We don't need to talk about ANYTHING!" her heel snapped into the direction her destination. When she was a few steps away from Sprx she stopped dead in her tracks at his words.

"What are you so afraid of?"

The silence took it's place between the two simian beings as Nova shook a bit, her lip quivered, still turned from Sprx. She refused to meet his glare, the upset look in his eyes that surely would be awaiting her. She heard his feet move as he switched his leg position to hold his body better, cocking his head to the side as his body rocked on his heel. He clenched his lips inward with his teeth letting out a sarcastic, breath of amusement.

"Me. You're afraid of me. What I might do to you huh...?" it was spoke as a question but ended up being more of a statement as he wiped his mouth and looked away at the ceiling, shaking his head in disbelief. Nova marched up to him as soon as he said it, she was livid, shaking with temper and upset. Before she knew it her face was a breath away from his making his watery gaze fix on her.

"No Sprx I-"

"No WHAT, Nova? You barely looked twice in the medical room and that was the first time I had seen you since I was corrupted! I wouldn't blame you!" he held her shoulders, "I just can't bare to see you look at me that way!"

Nova was lost for words as he shook her with a pleading look. She didn't get to answer that statement, a crash of formless opened fire with no respect for the monkeys' privacy. Dodging ducking and turning the formless multiplied as each his struck them down before a ray of blue light illuminated the tunnel and froze the formless before them. "You looked like you needed a hand." Gibson stood before them, walking over to help Nova up with Sprx's arms folded further away from him.

"I could have handled that myself..."

"Sure Sparky!"

"Watch it Brainstrain!"

"Come, Otto gained access to the room, hurry!" they take off to a set of large metal twin doors with Gibson leading followed by Sprx. They enter to find Otto setting of Sparks in the wires with the electrical current whilst attempting to find wires that disconnect certain parts of the heavy machinery that towers high above them. Otto's goggles flash with light as Gibson hacks into the computer system 'Hmm-ing ' and 'Ahh-ing' at different points when stumbling across useful information.

A few moments later the door is shut by Antauri and Chiro who have finally reached them, panting. They regain composure and nod in greeting and take a look around. Nova can feel Sprx's glare on her, burning through her mind as she fought to ignore him, now was not the time to be entertaining each others 'feelings'.

Sprx's glare snapped from her as he looked on at a piece of machinery that seems a lot similar to the rejuvenation tanks kept in the Super Robot's MedBay, the light blue liquid moving with bubbles and a mass of heavy duty wires connected on both the outside and the inside of the tank attached to...

"GUYS! You're not going to believe this…" The warning tone of his voice made the others' uneasy. Gibson stopped looking at the data, Otto retracted his goggles and the others' looked up at the tank, mouth agape and stunned at the sight.

* * *

 **Reviews are lovely, and messages! feel free to let me know what you guys think so far!**


End file.
